lovely
by charmedlover99
Summary: what happens when piper is in love with paige but she cant tell her what will piper do to get paige and what does phoebe think about all this read to find out there is no leo in this story
1. EXPLANATION

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me please

DISCLAMIER:I DONT I REPEAT I DONT OWN CHARMED

_P3_

_paige is locking lips with some girl who happens to be a waitress at p3 and piper walks up to them._

_Paige what the heck are you doing kissing one of my know i have a better question what the heck are u doing kissing my sister Hope._

_I should probably go get to work._

_Yea you get to the job im paying u for._

_Piper your so unfair why dont you ever let me be happy with someone._

_Is it because there girls._

_NO._

_Then what is it piper.  
_

_Can this wait till we get home._

_No tell me why you dont like me dating._

_Because Im in love with you._

_WHAT!_

_IM IN LOVE WITH YOU  
_

paige orbs out

CLIFF HANGER WHAT DID U THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER SHOULD I CONTINUE IF U THINK I SHOULD I COULD UPDATE LATER TODAY OR TOMMOROW

PLEASE REVIEW

CHARMEDLOVER OUT


	2. PHOEBE FINDS OUT

I DONT OWN CHARMED

PAIGE POV

_After i left p3 i orbed to my room at the manor to think the entire conversation with piper replaying over in my she really say she's in love with me.I was drawn out of my thoughts by the front door opening i was hoping it was phoebe instead of piper. _

_NOBODYS POV_

_phoebe:Hello anyone home_

_paige:up here _

_phoebe:you okay_

_paige:yea_

_phoebe: then why do i feel all these mixed emotions from you_

_phoebe: did you and Hope break up or something_

_paige:No_

_phoebe: did piper find out u to were dating_

_paige: yea_

_phoebe: itll be ok piper will come around _

_paige: thats not why im upset_

_phoebe: u can tell me Paige im your sister_

_paige:this is wat happened i was at p3 with hope we were sitting at our booth and we were kissing and piper walked up and flipped about Hope not working so I asked piper why she wont ever let me happy with a girl and she said she was in love with me._

_phoebe:do u fell the same_

_paige:i think i do_

_phoebe:then you should tell piper_

_paige:your right i should but what about Hope _

_phoebe:i have to tell you something about Hope _

_paige:wat is it is she hurt or something_

_phoebe:she asked me out yesterday and i said no and she said you dont have to know and i said i would know and i told her that your my sister and couldnt put you through that_

_Paige:your a good sister pheebes_

_phoebe:besides im in love with billie _

_paige:WHAT!_

_phoebe:oops did i say that out loud_

_paige:yes you did_

_phoebe:uhhh im so stupid_

_paige:how long have you had fellings for billie _

_phoebe:since we kissed_

_paige:you and Billie kissed_

_piper walks in the room_

_phoebe:hey look theres piper_

_piper:wats going on in here_

_paige:nothing_

_piper:can i talk to paige alone really quick phoebe_

_phoebe:sure she has something she needs to tell you anyway_

_piper:thanks_

_phoebe walks to here room to call Billie_

_piper:paige im sorry for what happened at p3_

_paige:no im sorry i shouldnt have orbed out like that_

_piper:you had ever right to i mean i just told my baby sister i was in love with her_

_paige:its ok_

_piper:so were good_

_paige:yea_

_piper:so wat did phoebe say u had to tell me_

_paige: I love you to_

_piper:are you serious_

_paige:yea_

_piper and paige lean in and share a passionate kiss_

Piper:paige will you be my girlfriend

paige:uhmmm sure whatever

piper:I just asked you to be my girlfriend and all you have to say is sure whatever

Paige:Im kidding i would be honored to be your girlfriend pipes

AUTHORS NOTE

**2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY WAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER LET ME KNOW PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF U DO I SEE 7 CHAPTERS IN YOUR FUTURE TOMMOROW THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	3. YOUR WHAT

DISCLAMIER:I DONT OWN CHARMED

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Piper:pregnant what do u mean your pregnant

Paige:i cast a spell that would let me have a baby with u

piper:and what do you mean were having twins

phoebe:well thats what i saw in my premonition

piper:so wat are we naming the girls

paige:you can name one and ill name the other ok

piper:im thinking for one of them could be Paige j.r halliwell

paige:whats her middle name

piper:bell

paige:i like it paige bell halliwell J.R

piper:wat about you

paige:i was thinkink the other could be Melinda Prudence Halliwell

piper:prue would be so proud

prue:i am proud

piper and phoebe:prue!

prue:in the flesh

piper:but how i thought shax killed you

prue:he did

phoebe:we didnt summon you or anything

prue:the elders...

piper:wat sent you down here for a day or something have some info for us

prue:as i was saying before i was interrupted the elders made me a white-lighter and i can come back without messing up the power of three since im half witch and a white-lighter i could be apart of the power of three again

piper:thats great

phoebe:really great

prue:congrats on you and billie pheebs

phoebe:thnx

prue: and congrats on the babies paige and piper

paige and piper:thank you

prue:when you to get married i wanna be a bridesmaid

paige:who said anything about getting married

prue: i watched you guys from the afterlife

paige:what does that have to do with anything

Prue:piper

Piper:ok ok

_piper gets down on one knee_

Piper:paige will you marry me please

_paige startts tearing up_

Paige:yes piper a thousand times yes

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT**

**SPECIAL ANNOUCMENT  
IM MAKING A CONTEST FOR MY STORY HERES WHAT YOU DO LEAVE A NAME AND IF ITS A WITCH A WHIGHTLIGHTER A DEMON OR A CUPID IT HAS TO BE A GIRL WHO ENDS UP WITH PRUE**


	4. THE WEDDING

CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SO IVE DECIDED TO ADD THREE CHAPTERS A DAY MAYBE EVEN FOUR BUT OTHER THAN THAT I WISH YOU GUYS WOULD ATLEAST REVIEW AND DONT FORGET THE CONTEST IM HOLDING YOU KNOW THE ONE WERE YOU MAKE A CHARACTER FOR PRUE TO DATE

PIPER:GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY

ME:MAKE ME

PIPER:FINE ILL BLOW YOU UP

_PIPER RAISES HER HAND TO BLOW ME UP_

ME:STOP OR IM GOING TO TELL PAIGE

PIPER:YOU WOULDNT DARE

ME:PAIGE!

PAIGE:PIPER STOP BULLYING THE AUTHOR

PIPER:FINE

ME:WELL ILL LET YOU READ THE STORY NOW BEFORE PIPER BLOWS MY HEAD OFF

_**DISCLAMIER:I DONT OWN CHARMED**_

_THE MANOR 3 MONTHS LATER_

BILLIE:why cant we have a baby

PHOEBE:if my premonition is correct you should be pregnant soon

BILLIE:i just wish you would know when i get to go through pregnancy

_A 3 MONTH PREGNANT PAIGE WALKS INTO THE ROOM_

PAIGE:you say your ready to be pregnant now but when you are

PHOEBE:not helping paige

PAIGE:but then you remember that soon youll have a beautiful baby and that its all worth it

BILLIE:that was a beautiful thing to say paige

PAIGE:thank you

PHOEBE:wheres piper

PAIGE:with prue shopping for a wedding dress

PHOEBE:when are you guys having the wedding again

PAIGE:you forgot my wedding date

PHOEBE:no i was joking i know your having it on friday which is tomorrow

PAIGE:yep

BILLIE:so why arent you getting ready or any thing

PAIGE:did it yesterday

BILLIE:oh

_THE WEDDING_

PIPER:im so glad the elders let mom and grams come to our wedding

PAIGE:I know and we dont even have to pay a priest cause we got grams

PIPER:shes been married so many times she should no what to say with out even taking an online quiz

GRAMS:i heard that

GRAMS:let the wedding begin

_paige is walking down the aisle with sam(HER BIOLOGICAL FATHER)_

_PAIGE:i cant believe were doing this_

_PIPER:me neither_

_SCENE SKIP_

_GRAMS:do you piper take this woman to be your lathily wedded wife _

_PIPER:i do_

_GRAMS:paige do you take piper to be your lathily wedded wife _

_PAIGE:i do_

_GRAMS:then by the power vested in me i know pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss the bride piper_

_piper and paige kiss passionately_

_PIPER_:i love you

PAIGE:i love you too

_**AUTHORS NOTE SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER SHOULD I START THE REST OF LIKE I DID THIS ONE WITH ME TALKING TO PIPER OR ONE OF THE OTHER GIRLS LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO SEND YOUR CHARACTER IDEA IN THE BEST 4 WILL BE IN THE STORY THE BEST ONE WILL BE PRUES GIRLFRIEND THE LAST DAY TO SEND YOUR CHARACTER IN IS THURSDAY MARCH THE 12 I WILL ONLY ACCEPT CHARACTER IDEAS IN A REVIEW**_


	5. THEY CAME FROM THE FUTURE

_CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS THERE WILL BE PHOEBE BILLIE AND PRUE OH AND THIS IS SET DURING SEASON 8 AND INSTEAD OF BILLIE AND CHRISTY BEING THE ULTIMATE POWER ITS JUST BILLIE_

PIPER:GET ON WITH THE STORY

ME:OK PIPER I CANT WAIT TO SEE PAIGE ALMOST KILL YOU

PIPER:HOW BOUT I KILL YOU

PRUE:LEAVE HIM ALONE

ME:H...HE...HEY PRUE

PRUE:HEY

PIPER:YOU LIKE PRUE YOU LIKE PRUE

PRUE:SO what IF HE DOES IF I DIDNT LIKE GIRLS ID DATE YOU

ME:COOL

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO I PRESENT TO YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER OF LOVELY**

DISCLAMIER:I DONT OWN CHARMED OR THE CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN ZEKE WHO IS BASED OFF ME AND I ONLY OWN PHOENIX AND PARKER

_THE MANOR_

PIPER:SO PAIGE HOW YOU FELLING  
PAIGE:PREGNANT

PIPER:WELL YOU ARE PREGNANT SO

PAIGE:SHUT UP

_BILLIE AND PHOEBE COME INTO THE KITCHEN_

BILLIE:GOOD MORNING

PIPER AND PAIGE:MORNING

_TO GIRLS APPEAR IN THE KITCHEN_

PIPER:WHO ARE YOU

**_SO THESE ARE PHOENIX AND PARKER PARKER IS A BLONDE WITH BROWN STREAKS IN HER HAIR AND PHOENIX IS A PLAIN BRUNETTE_**

PHOENIX:IM PHOENIX THIS IS PARKER  
PARKER:HEY

PHOEBE:WERE DID YOU COME FROM  
PARKER:THE FUTURE

PIPER:SO I THINK WE ALL NEED MORE INFO ON WHO YOU ARE

PARKER:OK IM PHOEBE AND BILLIE'S DAUGHTER

PHOENIX:PARKER!

PARKER:WHAT

PHOENIX:WELL SINCE YOU KNOW WHO HER PARENTS ARE IM YOUR DAUGHTER

PIPER:BUT WERE HAVING TWINS

PHOENIX:YEA ME AND MY TWIN SISTER SHES IN THE FUTURE

BILLIE:SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE PAST

PARKER:AUNT PAIGE SENT US TO STOP A DEMON FROM TURNING PHOENIX'S SISTER EVIL

PHOENIX:PARKER T.M.I

PARKER:SORRY

_PRUE ORBS IN WITH ONE OF HER CHARGES_

PARKER:AUNT LILY

PRUE:AUNT LILY

LILY:UHMM DO I NO YOU

PHOENIX:WHAT PART OF T.M.I DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THERE NOT EVEN TOGETHER YET

PRUE:WHO ARE THESE TO

PHOEBE:THE BLONDE IS MY DAUGHTER FROM THE FUTURE AND YOUR NIECE  
PIPER:AND THE BRUNETTE IS MY DAUGHTER

PAIGE:SO IM GUESSING THAT SHES WHO PRUE MARRIES IN THE FUTURE

PARKER:YEP

PRUE:UHMM I THINK ILL ORB YOU HOME

LILY:OK

PRUE TOUCHS LILYS FORHEAD AND SAYS HOME

PARKER:SORRY AUNT PRUE

PRUE:ITS OK BUT I HAVE A QUESTION ISNT A WHITELIGHTER CHARGE RELATIONSHIP FORBIDDEN

PARKER:YEA IT IS BUT YOU AND AUNT LILY STILL END UP TOGETHER

PRUE:GOOD TO KNOW

PAIGE:SO ANY MORE FUTURE SPOILERS FOR US

PHOENIX:NONE FORR YOU MOM

PARKER:BUT THERE IS SOME FOR YOU TO

BILLIE:WHAT IS IT

PARKER:IM SUPER POWERFUL SO YOULL HAVE TROUBLE WITH ME GROWING UP CAUSE I HAVE ALL BOTH OF YOUR POWERS AND I CAN THROW FIREBALLS AND FREEZE THING LIKE AUNT PIPER

BILLIE:HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE

PARKER:WELL IM THE DAUGHTER OF A CHARMED ONE AND AN ULTIMATE POWER

PHOEBE:WHAT ULTIMATE POWER

PARKER:MAMA IS AN ULTIMATE POWER BUT I CANT SAY MORE ABOUT IT YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT ON YOUR ON

PHOEBE:OK ILL PROBABLY HAVE A PREMONITION ABOUT IT ANY WAY

PAIGE:WHAT ARE YOUR POWERS PHOENIX|

PHOENIX:WELL I FREEZE AND BLOW THINGS UP LIKE MOM AND I CAN ORB I CAN HEAL BASICALLY ALL WHITELIGHTER POWERS AND I CAN CREATE PROPHECYS AND I HAVE TELEPATHY BETWEEN ME AND PARKER|

PIPER:ANYONE SPECIAL IN YOUR LIFE

_PARKER AND PHOENIX ARE TALKING TELEPATHICLY_

_PHONEIX:SHOULD I TELL HER_

_PARKER:IF YOU WANT  
END OF TELEPATHIC TALK_

PHOENIX:YEA THERES THIS ONE GIRL

PAIGE:WHATS HER NAME

PHOENIX:HER NAME IS PARKER

PHOEBE:YOU AND PHOENIX ARE DATING

PARKER:YES

PHOENIX:AND WERE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER TO

PRUE:I HATE TO INTERRUPT BUT I JUST REMEMBERED WHY THE ELDERS SENT ME DOWN HERE

PIPER:WHAT IS IT

PRUE:THERE GIVING YOU ANOTHER WHITELIGHTER I DIDNT KNOW WHY BUT I THINK ITS BECAUSE THEY KNEW THESE TO WERE COMING PIPER:ARE YOU STILL GOING TO BE OUR WHITELIGHTER

PRUe:YEA HES DOES 2's WHITELIGHTER YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW ZEKE

_ZEKE ORBS IN_

ZEKE:HEY LADIES IM ZEKE|

PARKER:HE...HEY ZEKE

PHOENIX:HEY

_PHOENIX:DONT FORGET YOUR MINE_

PARKER:OK

PIPER:OK WHAT

PARKER:NOTHING

_**SO THATS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER WHAT DO YOU THINK OF PARKER AND PHOENIX WHAT ABOUT ZEKE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW**_

_**SO THIS IS THE CONTEST WHO EVER CAN GUESS THE 2 DEMONS IM BRINGING BACK FROM THE DEAD WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE ANYONE ELSE LEAVE TOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW**_

_**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**_


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE NOT AN UPDATE

**I WILL NOT POST ANYMORE CHAPTERS FOR AWHILE IM SORRY IM TRYING TO FOCUS ON MY PLL FANFIC STRANGE LOVE AND I PROMISE I WILL ADD A NEW CHAPTER TO THIS STORY IN TIME**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	7. Its Time

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE IVE JUST BEEN BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY STRANGE LOVE AND EVERYTHING BUT SINCE I LEFT YOU ALL WAITING ALL THIS TIME YOU GET A VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER WITH A FEW SUPRISES WITH THAT SAID ON WITH THE STORY...**

**THE MANOR**

Piper walks into the kitchen with Paige right behind her

piper walks to the fridge and says "What do you want for breakfast baby?"

Paige opens her mouth to speak but is blasted into the wall by a demon

Piper runs over to Paige and says "Are you okay."

Paige touches her stomach and says "Um yeah were fine."

Piper turns around and blows the demon up

Phoebe comes into the kitchen and says "What happened in here?"

Paige stands up and says "Well a demon attacked me and my water just broke."

Phoebe and Piper look at Paige with wide eyes and say "What!"

Paige rolls her eyes and says "Prue,Parker,Phoenix,Zeke its time."

The White-lighters orb into the room

Piper grabs Paige and says "lets get her to the dining room table under the chandelier."

Everyone lift Paige and lays her on the table

Piper grabs some wet towels and says "Come on Paige push."

Paige grabs Piper and says "I am pushing."

**About 20 minutes pass and Piper pull out two beautiful baby girls**

Piper hands the babies to Paige and says "There beautiful."

Paige turns to future phoenix and says "Happy Birthday sweetie."

Phoenix smiles and says "Thanks mom know my sisters name is Patricia Arial Halliwell."

Piper looks at future phoenix and says "So Patricia and Phoenix does are beautiful names."

Future Phoenix looks at her parents and says "Can I hold them?"

Paige holds the babies out and says "Sure."

**The Manor One Month Later**

Billie is walking down the stairs into the living room to see Phoebe and sits next to her

Phoebe is holding Patricia and looks at Billie and says "Hey honey."

Billie smiles and says "Hey I have to tell you something."

Phoebe shift her position so she can look at Billie and hold the baby and says "What is it?"

Billie looks down and says "I took a pregnancy test yesterday."

Phoebe holds Billie's head up and says "Was it positive or negative?"

Billie smiles and says "It was positive i even cast a spell to make sure."

Phoebe kisses Billie and says "This is great honey."

Prue orbs in with Lily and says "Whats great?"

Phoebe turns to Prue and says "Billie's pregnant."

Prue smiles and says "Thats amazing i have some news to."

Phoebe looks curiously at Prue and says "Whats your news?"

Prue looks at Phoebe with a smile and says "Im...

**Authors Note **

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER WAS IT GOOD OR BAD LET ME KNOW SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER I JUST HAD TO DO WHAT DO YOU THINK PRUE'S NEWS IS THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER ILL REVIEW WITH THAT SAID  
**

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


	8. The Demon Is Revealed

**CHARMEDLOVER HERE WITH THE NEW CHAPTER OF LOVELY IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YOU NOW IF JUSt BEEN BUSY WITH STORIES,PROMPTS,ONESHOTS,AND SEQUELS AND I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW IM WORKING ON 5 STORIES SO ITS GONNA BE AWHILE TO UPDATE MOST AND WITH THAT SAID ON WITH THE STORY...**

Phoebe looks curiously at Prue and says "Whats your news?"

Prue smiles and says "Im pregnant with Lily's baby!"

Phoebe hugs Prue and says "Aw Prue you and Billie get to be pregnant together."

Billie smirks and says "Yea to pregnant women in one house awesome."

Phoebe shoves Billie lightly and says "Well were going to have to get used to it."

Paige orbs in with Piper and a bunch of bags in her hands.

Paige rolls her eyes and says "Why do I have to carry the bags?"

Piper sighs and says "Because I just had twins."

Paige sighs louder and says "Yea a month ago."

Billie hugs Paige an Piper and says "Hey guys me and Prue are pregnant."

Piper smiles and says "Thats great."

Phoebe kissed Billie on the lips an on her stomach and says "I have to go to work ill see you later."

Billie rubs her belly and says "Bye baby."

Paige walks over to the rocker and picks up baby Phoenix.

Future Phoenix orbs in and says "Hey guys whats up?"

Lily raises an eyebrow and says "Were's Parker."

Phoenix picks up Patricia and says "She's in the underworld."

Paige looks at her daughter with wide eyes and says "Why is she in the underworld?"

Phoenix sighs and says "We found the demon that turns Patricia and Parker is luring him here."

Phoenix hands Paige a piece of paper and says "Theres the spell to vanquish him."

Piper raises an eyebrow at Phoenix and says "There's something your not telling us."

Phoenix looks down and says "Parker had a premonition about that demon killing me and her not baby us doe."

Paige gasps and says "No im not losing either of you to."

Phoenix looks at the time and says "Just know when were gone say the spell please you'll help us be able to live a better future."

Piper nods and says "Prue go get Phoebe."

Prue orbs out and comes back with Phoebe.

Phoebe looks at Phoenix and says "I saw the premonition."

Piper raises an eyebrow and says "Who's the demon."

Phoenix bites her lip and says "Shax and Barbas when they were in purgatory they picked up a power that merges them together."

Parker projects in with the merged Shax and Barbas behind her when Phoenix calls for a vase and throws it at the merged demon then the demon touches its chest with both arms pulls out some energy balls and throws it at Parker and Phoenix and they both die (Like Chris died in season 6)

Paige get mad and says "You son of a bitch go to hell."

The merged demon smirks and says "Been there done that."

Paige holds out her hands and says "Crystals circle."

The merged demon gets stuck in the crystal cage and the sisters say the spell vanquishing the demon to Purgatory but this time for eternity.

Piper falls down crying and says "My baby."

Phoebe falls down to and cries an says "All they wanted to do was save Patricia and keep us from dieng."

Billie and Paige hold there partners and say "Its okay we still have the baby versions of them."

Phoebe smiles and says "Your right."

Piper goes and plant kisses all over baby Phoenix's face and says "I love you Phoenix and your sister."

**AUTHORS NOTE**

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER I BEAT YOU DIDNT EXPECT THAT I JUST HAD TO DO IT I MEAN IF CHRIS DIED FOR HIS PARENTS AND SIBLINGS SHOULDNT THEY HAVE TO SO JUST REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER ILL UPDATE WHEN I GET THE CHANCE WITH THAT SAID...

**CHARMEDLOVER OUT**


End file.
